SECRET WITNESS
by Donna McIntosh
Summary: Krycek shocks Skinner by asking him to move in with him.


Title: SECRET WITNESS

Author: X-Files

Pairing: Skinner/Krycek

Rating: NC-17 FRAO

Warnings: Explicit M/M sex scene

Disclaimer: These characters belong to Chris Carter.

I make no money off them. I just take them out and

play with them once in a while.

Summary: Krycek shocks Skinner by asking him to move in with him.

SECRET WITNESS

Walter Skinner stood in the shower letting the

steaming hot water pound down on the back of his neck.

He'd been in court all day, testifying against one

C.G.B. Spender; the smoking man himself. They had

finally gotten enough against the old man; and with

the help of some secret witness that had been

testifying all month long, it looked like they had

enough to put him away for good.

He stood there until the water turned cool and got

out, dried off, dressed in jeans and Henley and went

down stairs barefoot. His only plans for the rest of

the evening was to find something in the fridge to eat

and sit down and put his feet up and do nothing! He

had found the makings for a sandwich and downed that

with a bottle of beer. He had just sat down on the

couch, put his feet up on the coffee table; something

he knew that Sharon would have hated so he did it

often; when the door bell sounded.

"Shit!" He groused; got up and yanked the door

opened, fully intending to bite the head off whoever

it was. He was in no mood for visitors. There stood

Alex Krycek!

"What the hell do you want?" His hand went to the

back of his neck; tension starting to grip him again.

"I knocked. I could have been sitting on the couch

waiting for you when you got home!" Krycek smiled at

him.

"What do you want, Krycek? I've had a long day and

I'm in no mood for this."

"Five minutes of your time. That's all I ask. Let me

have those five minutes, then I'll leave if you still

want me to."

"Oh Christ!" He ran his hand over his bald head and

stepped aside, allowing Krycek to enter.

He closed the door behind them then turned on him.

"I don't know what games you have in mind, Krycek, but

I'm not playing. In case you haven't heard, I don't

answer to your boss anymore." He stood, hands on hips,

facing Krycek.

"No games, I promise." He took a few steps into the

middle of the room and waited to be asked to sit down.

The invitation to sit didn't come.

"Say what you came here to say and then leave."

Skinner said.

"It's a long story, I can't tell it all in five

minutes but I can give you the outline and if you're

interested I can stay longer and fill in the blanks."

"OK. Get on with it. Once upon a time...Tell me

whatever fairy tale you have in mind so you can leave.

You now have only four minutes."

Krycek chuckled and began. "You've been testifying in

court against Spender; so have I."

"You haven't been anywhere near that courthouse or I'd

have heard about it." Skinner sneered.

"You hear anything about a secret witness?"

There was no way he could have known about the trial;

it was being held in strict secrecy. Skinner eyed

him, and for the first time, made note of his unusual

appearance; nice suit, tie, shiny shoes.

"You're telling me YOU were the secret witness?"

"One in the same. Do I have your attention now?"

Krycek faced him in the same position; hands on hips,

staring face to face.

"You have it. Let's hear what you have to say."

Skinner listened, but he was skeptical.

"OK then. First of all, the most important thing

before my time runs out. I've been working for

Cassidy from the beginning. She's known every step I

took, every move I made, since I was in Quantico."

"You're full of shit! You're telling me that you've

been undercover for eight years? This is a fairy

tale!"

"Why would I lie about something that would be so easy

for you to check out? Pick up your phone and call

her. She'll confirm everything that I'm saying."

Walter stood stark still in the middle of his living

room floor and knew it was the truth. He could tell

by the look on Krycek's face, he wasn't lying. He

could and would check up on this story as soon as

Krycek left; they both knew that.

"Go on." was all Skinner could think of to say at the

moment.

"Here it is, short and sweet. I'm retiring as of

today. I'm no longer with the Bureau. I started

doing odd jobs for Cassidy when I first started at

Quantico so my time began then. Two years there, then

the last eight, make ten years undercover. Any

undercover time counts as double time and double pay.

So that means I've got my twenty in and I'm eligible

for full retirement pay and benefits.. I've also been

saving almost every penny I've made. I'm out of the

Bureau, the Consortium is out of business, and I'm a

free man. I agreed to stay on until the trial was

over and it's all over now but the sentencing.

There's no way he can get off with anything shorter

than life. Your testimony today during the punishment

phase assured that." He took a deep breath and went

on. "The rest is personal. I think my five minutes

is up. Do you want me to continue, or do you want me

to leave?"

Walter went to his liquor cabinet, poured himself a

stiff drink and drank it half down. The burn in his

throat and down to his stomach gave him a moment to

think.

"What personal information are you talking about?"

"Do you remember the day we met?" Krycek asked, hands

in his pockets and leaning back against Walter's desk.

"Yeah, I do. Fourth floor break room. You were

pounding on the snack machine." Skinner answered.

"Well, the machine took my money and didn't give me

my candy bar!" Krycek smiled and defended himself.

The smile caught Skinner off guard. He wasn't

expecting it; and he wasn't expecting his own reaction

to it either. He remembered that day all too well;

had thought of it often and wondered how that

fresh-faced young agent could have been turned so

easily. He pushed away any other thoughts he had had

about that young man eight years ago. He never let

himself become involved with anyone at the Bureau, no

matter how attractive they were. He had made that

decision years ago; back when his marriage had begun

to fall apart and he began seeking "comfort"

elsewhere. Never with anyone at the Bureau; never.

Still, he couldn't control his thoughts and his

thoughts did often wander to that young man with the

green eyes and the long thick lashes.

He sipped his drink.

"You came over to me and showed me how to hit the

machine just so and out the candy came. You

introduced yourself and shook my hand."

"Ok, Ok. Enough of the trip down memory land. What

are you getting at?" Walter said in his best AD

voice.

"There was something there, that day. I felt it; and

I think you did too."

"I don't know what you're talking about." He lied.

"I think you do. I'm leaving tonight. As soon as I

leave here. Why don't you come with me?"

Walter's hand stopped mid-way to his mouth with his

second drink. He set it down and turned to Krycek.

"What are you talking about? Go where?" His words

were tumbling out without thought.

"I have a place. It's perfectly secure. We can be

there in a matter of hours; just the two of us." He

stood and walked a few steps closer to Walter.

"What makes you think I'd go anywhere with you?"

Walter turned away from him and walked over to the

sliding glass doors and opened one with a whoosh. He

breathed in the cool night air, but that didn't help

his racing pulse, his pounding heart.

Krycek walked up behind him. "Because you want to. I

can see it in your eyes. It's still there, isn't it?

It's always been there between us. It was just never

the right time before. Now it is. We don't have time

to do the whole courting thing, Walter. I know you

and I know you're what I want. Give me the chance to

show you, I'm the person you first shook hands with in

that break room eight years ago and not the

rat-bastard everyone thinks I am."

Walter slammed the door shut, walked back over to his

drink and picked it up. His hand was shaking.

"You must be crazy! You walk in here...telling

your fairy tales...and just expect me to ride off

into the sunset with you? You're out of your mind!"

He slammed the glass back down on the cabinet top;

walked over to the couch and sat down; feet on the

coffee table.

"Tell me that being with me has never crossed your

mind and I'll leave right now and never bother you

again."

"You're full of shit, Krycek." He sat and tried to

control his breathing; force his pulse rate back down.

Krycek sat down in front of him on the coffee table,

right next to where his feet were resting; his breath

caught in his throat.

"Tell me you're not thinking about it right now! You

and me; together."

Brown eyes snapped up to meet green eyes and held.

"Give me a chance, Walter. You won't regret it. I'm

exactly what you need and you know it."

"Is that what you're doing here? You think you can

get to me?"

"I think if you'd be honest with yourself, you'd have

to admit that I'm right. You need someone who

understands what you've been through. You think

you'll find that with one of those rent-boys? Or

maybe with Mulder if he ever stops seeking his

truths?"

"You think you understand me?"

"You have been my one personal project from the day we

first met. I have studied you for eight years. I've

done everything in my power to keep you safe; keep an

eye on you. Sometimes it was part of the job, but

most of the time, it was strictly personal."

"And what makes you think this is something mutual?"

Skinner stared at his bare feet, crossed at the ankles

on the table in front of him, refusing to meet Alex's

eyes.

"It is what it is, Walter. It's always been there; I

can feel it. I felt it then and I feel it now. You

want to come away with me; you just don't know how to

justify it."

"Justify it? Justify it?" Walter stood up angrily.

Alex stood up too, face to face with him, between the

coffee table and the couch.

"Tell me I'm wrong and I'll walk out that door and

you'll never see me again."

Walter grabbed Krycek's head, hands on both cheeks,

and kissed him deeply; tongue diving in probing;

claiming.

"You don't even know if I'm a good fuck or not!"

Walter said, breaking the kiss.

"As a matter of fact, I do. I've talked with more

than one of your rent boys."

"You didn't!"

"I did. Why don't you throw a few things in a bag and

lets get out of here?"

"You crazy son of a bitch!" Walter laughed and walked

over to his desk. "You got balls, I'll give you

that!"

"You're what I want, Walter and I think I'm exactly

what you want. C'mom. Let's shake this dump. I've

got a beat up old farm house that needs remodeling.

Back porch needs some work and we'll need to get that

done first so we can stock it with fire wood."

"You serious about all this?" Walter asked, sitting

on the corner of his desk.

"I am. I need to get out of town, like now; and you

need to do the same. Why not go together? We can

watch each other's backs. If you decide you don't

like being with me, you can always leave. What do you

say?"

"You need an answer right now?"

"Yes. Right now. C'mon. I'll help you pack. You

can take whatever you want. I have a motorhome

waiting downstairs; lots of room."

"You have a motor home? I've always wanted one of

those."

"I know. I've seen your magazines."

"I couldn't possibly...I've got meetings scheduled

all this week."

"Let someone else do it. You've got 23 years in at

the Bureau. It's someone else's turn now."

"I've got stuff at the cleaners...I'm supposed to

pick up tomorrow."

"Fuck the stuff at the cleaners!"

"I'd rather fuck you." The words came out before he

had time to consider them.

"Then let's get on the road. The sooner we get out of

town, the sooner we can get to the good stuff." Alex

smiled at him.

Walter gulped. The thought crossed his mind, no more

meetings, no more reports, no more fighting traffic,

no more unmanageable agents to deal with; no more

sleeping alone, no more rent boys in the middle of the

night, no more hand jobs, no more aching with

loneliness and need.

"Where is this place of yours?"

"About an 8 hour drive north of here. We can stop at

a campground along the way if we get tired."

Walter got up off his desk and went up stairs. Five

minutes later he came back down carrying a bag in one

hand and a jacket in the other.

"Grab that laptop." he said motioning to the bag

leaning against the side of his desk. He didn't meet

Alex's eyes.

Just as they were to leave the phone rang and they

stopped.

"Let it ring." Alex said.

"The machine will grab it. Let's see who it is."

Four rings later the voice came on. "Hey, Skinner?

I'm downstairs. I need to talk to you. I just found

out who this secret witness is and you're not going to

believe it! I'm on my way up right now."

"You can wait in the other room. I'll get rid of

him," Skinner offered.

"No. Let's just go. We can take the service elevator

and miss him completely."

Skinner thought about it only for a moment then went

out the door, locking it behind him. The service

elevator was the no-frills kind but it got them down

the 17 flights with ease. The cool night air was

welcome and they slipped out of the building and

headed for the visitor's parking area. There were

three big motor homes sitting there.

"Which one?" Walter asked as they hurried towards

them.

"The one in the middle." Alex answered, keying the

lock release. It snapped open as he grabbed for the

handle. "I wanted to be as inconspicuous as

possible."

"This thing is huge!" Walter said, taking his seat in

the co-pilot's position and glancing towards the back.

"45 foot! Largest they make." Alex answered proudly.

He sat down and keyed the ignition. In minutes they

were out on the road, heading for the highway.

"You think he'll try and follow?" Alex asked as he

pulled up the ramp and on to the interstate.

"I'm sure he'll try. You know Mulder. He won't like

me disappearing without a word."

"That's his problem." Alex answered.

"Security cameras probably picked up this bus sitting

there in the parking lot. Is it registered in your

name?"

"Nope. It officially belongs to Bectel Corporation,

which is owned by a company in Switzerland."

"And that company belongs to?"

"That information is strictly confidential by Swiss

laws, but between you and me, it's owned by several

other corporations from different countries, all of

which comes back to me."

"Love those international banking laws!" Walter

agreed.

"Yeah. Same corporation owns my place. No way it can

be traced to me; not the way I've got it set up."

"You've been planning this for a long time then?"

"I have. Been working on it seriously for the last

four years; since I lost my arm. I wanted out then

but Cassidy said no. I had agreed to 10 years and

that's what she wanted.

"I'm not surprised. Cassidy would make Simon Legree

look like Mr. Rogers!"

"I found this place right after it happened. I was

going to do the work on it myself but after a closer

look, I decided to hire most of the hard stuff out,

cost me a bundle, so I decided to stay on until I

could collect full retirement. I had a lot saved up

but spent most of it on the important stuff. The

place is 200 acres and I needed a security fence so I

got that first thing. Then there was the matter of

the well that's on the place. I had the water tested,

a new well-head and pump installed and complete

plumbing throughout the house, including a new septic

system. The place runs on a generator so I got the

biggest one I could find and had it installed along

with an industrial-sized propane tank to run it. I

also had all new electrics run throughout the place."

"Sounds like the main things are already done."

Walter was impressed with Alex's thoroughness.

"The house itself is over 100 years old. It's a huge

old two-story place. It's sound as can be. I checked

the foundation out myself and there's no sign of any

cracks; the windows are all intacg and there's no

sign of any leaks anywhere. The roof looked to be

between 40 and 50 years old so I replaced that. I

paid cash for everything including the property so

that just about wiped out my savings."

"Sounds perfect. Fence electrified?"

"Oh yeah. Top of the line. Cameras and everything."

"You really need an inner fence as well. One with

higher voltage than is allowed for a perimeter fence."

"I already have the materials for that. I didn't have

it done because I was afraid it might look suspicious

to the locals. I brought equipment and supplies in

from a town about 100 miles away so as not to draw

attention. I've got a post-hole digger attached to an

old pickup I bought and I've already got the fence

line drawn and materials laid out to finish the job.

With your help, it'll go much faster."

"That should be our first priority." Walter stated

matter-of-factly.

"Agreed. The house is a mess, but livable. This bus

has slide-outs and gets 4 foot wider so it will do

until we can get the place fixed up some."

"You say this place is 8 hours north? That would put

us either in up-state New York or into Canada?"

"Right the first time. Upstate New York. Watertown.

You ever hear of it?"

"Not that I recall, but I've been in upstate New York

and it's beautiful."

"That it is. The best thing about it though is the

way it smells!"

"Smells?" Walter chuckled.

"Yeah. No fumes, not reeking garbage trucks. Nothing

but pure fresh country air."

"I'm looking forward to it." Walter smiled.

"Me too. I really wanted to drive all the way up

tonight but it's late. Why don't we stop and rest up.

There's a campground not too far ahead. We can get

an early start in the morning."

"I could do with a little rest, myself." Walter

answered.

"Good. It's a nice state park. As long as you have

one of these passes you can just drive straight in and

don't have to worry about seeing or talking to

anyone." He pointed to a decal on the windshield.

"It's good for a year and renewable through the mail

so we can just keep it active and go off whenever we

want to," he said with a sideways glance at Walter,

then added,

"It's amazing as big as this thing is, it maneuvers

like a dream. It's got lots of cargo space underneath

and I've hauled a lot of stuff up there."

He turned off the interstate onto the side road that

led the three miles off to the park. They found a

nice space back away from any other campers, got out

and hooked up. They went back inside and Alex showed

Walter around the bus, demonstrating the slide-outs;

showing him the TV screens, front and back with the

outside views all around them. Walter was impressed.

"I need to take a quick shower; you want something to

eat? The pantry and fridge are full and the

micro-wave is right there."

"Go ahead, I'm fine." Walter took a quick look in the

fridge and came away with a bottle of water. He

continued looking around the place. It was plush all

the way with it's beige suede upholstery, crystal

goblets in the tiny china cabinet; twinkling lights

from the ceiling all along both sides. A lush couch

with two chairs facing it; the carpet in gemtones of

Emerald and Saphire geometrical shapes. The kitchen

area had a small table and two chairs across from the

door, then cabinets and sink on one side and stove and

refirgerator on the opposite side. Next to that was a

pantry and a stackable washer & dryer, opposite that

was the bathroom. He could see into the bedroom and

it's king-sized bed; mirrored closet doors giving the

small bedroom area a much larger appearance.

The whole thing, like something out of one of the many

magazines he so enjoyed daydreaming over.

Now here he was in one! It was the middle of the

night and Alex Krycek was in the bathroom taking a

shower!

"I must be going crazy!" he said aloud. Then thought,

What the hell am I doing? Is he right? Have I been

wanting this all these years? He scrubbed his hand

over his face and tried to organize his thoughts.

He sure had it right about that first meeting. I

couldn't get him out of my mind for weeks afterwards.

Those eyes of his; I wonder if he knows how potent

they are? He wandered over to the couch and sat

down. He knows all about me. If he knows about the

rent boys, he knows about the prostitutes too. It

doesn't seem to bother him. I wonder how many people

would be willing to just overlook something like

that. He uncapped the bottle and took a long drink.

His thoughts rambled on...What exactly was he

expecting? Does he really think that we can

just... He didn't finish the thought because the

bathroom door opened and the room was filled with

moist soap-smelling air and Alex standing there in a

white terry-cloth robe.

"Hey. I got something better than that!" Alex

reached into the refrigerator and pulled out a bottle

of wine. "Best champagne I could find." He worked it

for a minute then popped the cork.

Walter stood and walked over to the kitchen area.

"Good brand." he acknowledged. Alex took down two

champagne glasses and filled them; half wine half

foam. He handed one to Walter.

"Here's to retirement!" he said and clinked glasses

with Walter.

"I'll drink to that!" They each took a swallow and

moved back over to the couch.

"Very good. I haven't had champagne in years."

Walter said.

"I know you like Scotch. I have some in the pantry.

Your favorite brand."

"You were that sure, I'd agree to this?"

"No, I wasn't sure at all. I was hoping though." He

flashed a slow sweet smile in Walter's direction, then

added, "How about another toast. To a new life. New

beginnings." He held his glass up to Walter's.

"A new life and new beginnings." Walter clinked

glasses and sipped the wine.

"So," Walter asked, "how do you see this playing

out?"

"Well, I thought we'd drive straight through then I'd

dazzle you with a fancy breakfast. Figured we'd

wander around the place while I show it off to you

then sit down and map out a plan; what needs doing

around the place and their order of importance. I

figured we'd work together on the fence and I'd stare

at your muscles and strut my sweaty body back and

forth in front of you for a couple of weeks, so we

could get to know one another. But, hell, what do you

say we forget all about that and go to bed? You

interested? Or we could do it the other way?"

Walter shook his head and laughed. He took one more

swallow of wine and stood up, reached a hand down to

Alex and pulled him to his feet. "I like the way you

Think; first things first." He caressed the side of

Alex's cheek, rubbing his thumb back and forth over

the smooth skin.

"A man needs to have priorities." Alex said, his

breath coming faster. He leaned his face into the

caress and placed a kiss in the palm of Walter's hand.

Walter stepped closer, his other hand resting on

Alex's shoulder before sliding up the side of his

neck, cradling his face. Their lips came together and

held; arms encircled one another. The kiss started

out sweet and tender but in seconds it deepened with

the barely controlled passion that was ignited in both

of them. In less than a minute, they were headed back

to the bedroom, the hallway littered with clothes

along the way. By the time they reached the bed they

were both nude with hands running over each other's

bodies, heightening their lust.

They fell onto the bed, Walter on top, then rolled

over and over again; each claiming their moments of

control. Alex let go long enough to reach into the

nightstand drawer and pull out a tube of lube and

handed it to Walter. He grabbed at it so fast he

knocked it to the floor. They giggled, both of them

reaching for it, hanging half off the bed. They

retrieved it then righted themselves and got back to

business.

Walter squeezed some onto his hand and eased a finger

into Alex who was shaking, rigid with tension. Walter

made a little trail of wet kisses down the side of

Alex's neck and down to a nipple. He licked it until

it became hard then sucked and sucked. He pulled

back to see the swollen nipple and took it again; his

finger pushing in deeper into Alex's ass; in and out.

Alex moaned his appreciation as Walter inserted the

next finger and took over the other nipple. Alex's

head was bent back, deep into the pillow, his neck

arched. One glimpse of that and Walter left the

nipple for the neck, kissing and sucking his way up to

an ear lobe. He sucked it into his mouth and Alex

wailed.

"PLEASE! Walter, you're killing me. Do it now,

please. I need you to fuck me. NOW!!"

In one smooth movement he had Alex's legs up and

resting on his forearms and he was easing into him.

Alex gasped as his opening was breached but Walter

took it slow; inching in, pulling back then inching in

a little further each time. Their eyes locked

together; Walter watching for any sign of discomfort

and stopping instantly when he saw it.

"I'm OK. Keep going, PLEASE!" Alex begged.

Walter stopped halfway in and eased up. He was rather

large and wanted to give Alex time to adjust to his

size. He reached down and took Alex's cock in his

hand, running his thumb back and forth over the head

as he pumped. Alex's eyes closed then and his hips

began moving; his ass muscles eased up a bit and in

short steady thrusts, Walter eased the rest of the

way in. He leaned down and kissed Alex, bringing his

eyes back open.

"This what you want?" Walter asked.

"YES!!! It's what I've wanted from that first day I

met you! Do it, Walter. Do it."

Walter upped his speed then, each thrust with a snap

of the hips brought an appreciative grunt from Alex.

He tried to hold on to something but was afraid of

holding onto Walter because sometimes his prosthetic

held a little too tightly and he didn't want to cause

him any pain. He reached back for the headboard but

couldn't get a grip so ended up digging into the

sheets.

"Ready?" Walter gasped.

"Uh...huh...mmm..." was all he could say as

Walter pounded into him, working his hand on Alex's

cock at the same time.

Alex screamed, tightened up and let loose stream

after stream; Walter followed in seconds with what

sounded like the growling of a bear as he emptied

himself into Alex. For several seconds the world

stopped spinning; clocks stopped ticking, birds

stopped singing; all was quiet.

With a moan and a grunt Walter slid out of him and

collapsed beside Alex who was somewhere out there

dangling in afterglow, not wanting to come back down.

"You all right?" Walter managed to ask, catching his

breath.

"Mmmmm uh hummmmmmm." Alex nuzzled up against him,

kissing his shoulder.

"I take that as a yes?"

"Take it as a definitely!"

"Good. Now let's clean up and get some sleep. We've

got a long drive ahead of us tomorrow and you promised

to fix breakfast for me in the morning!" Walter

teased. He got up, went into the bathroom and brought

back a damp towel and tossed it to Alex who was lying

there with a Cheshire cat smile on his face; eyes

closed.

"I promised you a lot of things, Walter, and I intend

to keep those promises." Alex said, wiping himself

clean.

Walter pulled back the covers and climbed into bed.

"I get the left side...Unless you want it?"

Alex chuckled, "You can have any side you want as long

as I get to sleep beside you."

"You may have second thoughts about this after you

hear me snore."

"Won't bother me any. Did you check the doors?" He

got under the covers next to Walter.

"You did."

"You put out the cat?"

"Don't have one yet. Wouldn't mind having one

though."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Sharon always hated pets so we never had any.

Wouldn't mind a couple of dogs too. You like

animals?"

"Love 'em."

"Good. It's a deal then. Fix the fence, get a cat

and some dogs."

"Sounds like a plan."

"Night Alex."

"Night Walter."

THE END


End file.
